Coming Back to the Light
by SecretWingsxxx
Summary: A girl has suddenly popped out of no where and says she is the captain of the girls tennis club, which is a mess. She faces a lot of protest, which makes it harder to make the girl's team successful. The girl slowly, but surely gains the captain respect from her team.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip- (normally skipping the school day or something - Text will be in normal Print)**_

_**-Flashback- (Text will be italicized)**_

**Prologue - Ready! Set!**

_**Normal POV**_

"Ohayo, Ryuzaki-sensei!" Shouted a cheery famine voice after the door to Ryuzaki Sumire's office opened.

"Ehhh! What are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be in Germany and how is your arm?" Sumire was shocked at the girl in front of her. She accidentally dropped her pen and her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Yea, but I was bored in Germany and my arm is finished its treatment." The girl said very cheerful with a little giggle at Sumire's Reaction.

*sigh*"You never change do you? Anyways what did you need?" Sumire looked at the girl questionably as the girl's smile slowly formed into a smirk.

"I just checked out the girl's tennis team... and I would like to ask if there really is a team. All they do is watch the boy's practice, text, and the courts are a mess!" The girl said in a more serious voice. A voice full of disappointment.

"Well, that would be because most of the girls only joined to try and get close to the boys in the tennis club. The girl's team has lost its motivation to play and step up to the nationals for quite a while now. Plus the captain of the girls tennis club was picked because of popularity and seems like the girls who really do want to learn tennis, doesn't really have a choice, but to agree and watch." Sumire now with a serious tone and her hands balled together under her chin with her elbows on her desk. The girl in front of Sumire had a slight gleam in her eyes telling Sumire that she is going to change the girls tennis club.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sumire said with a smirk and a very amused tone.

"Of course, I am going to change the club." The girl had a smirk on her face and very serious eyes.

**End of Prologue~**

**Author's Note**

**SWxxx here! **

**The prologue is very short, I know.**

**Hope your interested in seeing what this girl CAN do!**

**C YA ~ xxx 3**


	2. Chapter 1 - I'm in Charge!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip- (normally skipping the school day or something - Text will be in normal Print)**_

_**-Flashback- (Text will be italicized)**_

**Chapter 1 - I'm in Charge Now! ~ A little revision was done on this chapter.**

"What's a second year want!? Do you even know who your talking to!?" A girl with a VERY bossy tone asked/yelled rather rudely.

"..."

"If you don't answer, then there is no way I am letting you into the team." The girl said 'again' rudely.

*Sigh*"I'm just saying that I need your permission to change this club." said the silent girl.

"What would you want to change about this club?! Huh!?" The really rude girl said.

"Well~ Captain Samina~ I think the way you run things, can get the club no where!" the silent girl told the now identified Samina, not as an insult, but to be straight forward. Samina's eye brows twitched at this statement. Then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Ohhh~ You think so? Then show me what you can do. I have to warn you though~ I can evenly play with a national player. I have even fought evenly with the national champion Yukino Sanato, who won five straight grand slams and started at the age of seven" Samina smirked. _This girl should want to quit after hearing that I am a national level player._

"Ohh? Then I will gladly accept your challenge." the once silent girl said with a smirk plastered on her face and her eyes burning in flames. _Yea like you can match up with Yukino Sanato!_

~After 5 Minutes~

"6 games to love. My win." the silent girl said softly with a frown on her face. Then it turned into a smirk as she turned around to face Samina.

"I think I'll take the role of captain now.~" the silent girl said with a serious tone. "And I'll change this club." She said as she exited the court.

Samina was left panting and laying on the ground of the courts, sweating like crazy. Even though she only joined the tennis club to get closer to the boys tennis club, she felt different when she played with the silent girl... What that mean is that she felt like playing more, not like her past experiences, where she didn't give any effort at all. Samina was still frustrated about her loss, but she felt like maybe it wasn't so bad after all. To try tennis.

~After school~

"Ne. Ne. Did you see Samina?" "Yea! She didn't have the captain band on her arm!"

"Hey Samina! Where is you band?" Shouted Hika, a close friend of Samina's.

"I'm not the captain anymore." Samina calmly said.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh! What the hell do you mean!" Almost all the girls in the courts shouted.

"Someone else took the spot. It was by fair play." Samina shrugged. In truth Samina actually really started to admire the silent girl, but secretly. After all, she was one of the most popular girls in the school. Then a girl came into the courts. She wore the captain band and something about her gave a sense authority.

She had cool dark blue hair that was in a tight ponytail that reached to her waist with a cap that was blank white. Her cap had a red 'Y' on it. Her eyes deep ocean blue color that showed very well with her pale skin. She had rosy lips that looked compatible with her tone of skin. She was in a white t-shirt over white tank top and a short white skirt.

*Ahem*"I am your new captain, Yuni Sabana! From today on I am the one in charge!" Yuni shouted.

"First of all, I want to make sure that all of you know that tennis practice is everyday from 30 minutes afterschool to 6 in the evening! And in that 30 minutes before practice, I would hope to see all of you changed and on the courts ready for practice. Also, morning practice will start at 6 in the morning till, 30 minutes before classes start! I expect every one to be on time. Another thing is that the courts is a place to play tennis, not your personal garbage can!"

"Hey! Wait a minute, what gives you the right to order us around!" "Yea!" The courts started to become loud and it sounded like a riot.

"QUIET! IF YOU WANT I CAN STEP DOWN FROM THE CAPTAIN'S SPOT, BUT ONLY IF ANY OF YOU BEAT ME IN TENNIS!" Yuni roared as several popped veins were showing. The courts were silent in a moment. No one dared to make a noise.

"No more objections? Good! The next thing I wanted to say was NO going over to the boys tennis courts! The girls in the tennis club must stay at practice unless I say otherwise. (At this point there were some quiet complaints, but they were immediately shut up by Yuni's glare.) Also If there are people slacking off anyway, being late, or disturbing practice, I will make them run laps! Also an announcement: The girl's team regulars are going to be chosen by a monthly tournament. That's all for now! Since today is the first day, I will let you guys leave early today, but make sure to show up for practice at 6 in the morning tomorrow. If you don't show up, I will make you run more laps and also if anyone of you one to quit, I'll make it known to the whole school!" Yuni said with an evil smirk that brought shivers down every girl's spine.

"GOT IT!" Yuni shouted.

"H-Hai!" Every girl in the tennis club chorused.

"Ok, Dismissed!" Yuni shouted then left and headed toward the school building. _This is going to be difficult if I can only threaten. _Yuni thought as she headed for the boy's tennis team coach's office.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Hello! SWxxx Here!**

**Call me Secret if you will!**

**Also this is short, I know... T-T I'm trying!**

**Anyways, readers are asking me, if this girl is Ryoma. And no is my answer, but there is a little mystery surrounding those two. And don't worry! Ryoma will be in the next chapter and Yuni is going to be in the same class as Ryoma! Ok, Ok, I'll explain, in this story Ryoma, Yuni are both second years with Momo and Kaidou, while all the others are third years.**

**If anyone is wondering... This Fanfic can contain a little Marysue, but I'll make sure that it won't be more than enough to make her a great rival against Ryoma.**

**Next Chapter: **

**Secret: Yuni meet Ryoma. Ryoma meet Yuni. Get along~ You'll be in the next cha-**

**Yuni and Ryoma: -stare- *Sudden lightning bolts staring contest***

**Secret: Yikes! Maybe Not! Hey get along will ya! You'll be on together in the next chapter.**

**Yuni: No way am I getting along with this chibi!**

**Secret: *sweat falls* Your shorter than him.**

**Ryoma: Exactly, Baka!**

**Yuni: Hmph! At least make me smarter and better than him.**

**Ryoma: No way! Your going to be dumber than me, Baka! And no way are you smarter than me!**

**Yukn: No! Your the Baka, Baka!**

**Ryoma and Yuni: *makes a ruckus***

**Secret: Umm... Maybe it won't work out that well... Anyways ple- *gets crushed by Yuni and Ryoma***

**Ryoma and Yuni: Please Review! **

**Yuni: I said it first!**

**Ryoma: Nope. I did.**

**Yuni and Ryoma: *bickering...again***

**Secret: *trying to recover from getting crushed* What happened to the calm Ryoma and Yuni!? *Sigh* Hope you liked it! (Not! Yuni and Ryoma will mess up everything! T-T)**


End file.
